Venganza a sangre fria
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: La venganza en una manera de curar nuestro orgullo herido... ¿Pero nuestro propio orgullo es capaz de hacer esa venganza la experiencia mas hermosa y dolorosa de nuestra vida?
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores? Bueno yo muy bien, aquí mi cabeza se le ocurren muchas cosas y entre esas este fic. Espero que les guste, aquí el prologo.**

Era un día cualquiera en la universidad Shikon en Tokio, En la mañana, los jóvenes aprovechaban para visitar a sus parejas, platicar con amigos, etc. La joven de cabello azabache estilo rizado con ojos verdes profundos, piel blanca, y de buenos atributos caminaba por la sala 4º semestre del área de administración. Al llegar, se topo con la mirada ámbar de su pareja. Cuando la vio el rodeo de la cintura, la jalo hacia él, y la beso apasionadamente.

-Buenos días-dijo sensualmente el albino.

-Contigo son los mejores-respondió de la misma manera-El otro mes entra mi hermana menor, Rin. Esta muy emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¿A qué carrera entra?

-Administración.

-Bueno, así tengo la idea perfecta para llevarme bien con mi cuñada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cariño?

-Pues ayudarle con las materias.

-No creo que te deje.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella puede que salga graduada con honores de la preparatoria.

-Significa que tenemos a una genio en la familia-dijo en tono divertido.

-Tampoco te burles-dijo para luego tratar de zafarse del ambarino sin éxito.

-No te enojes.

-No es eso, es que mi madre parecerá una santa, pero ni ella ni mi padre la quieren, siempre la hacen a un lado, la usan como si fuera un saco de box, incluso le han llegado a pegar. Me molesta que mis padres me consientan y a ella le peguen, dios es su hija.

-Si mi vida, pero solo que los aguante unos años, al terminar la universidad, se puede ir a donde quiera, al menos ya tiene un trabajo.

-Tienes razón.

Flash back

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!

-Lo tienes que hacer, si no lo unes contigo embarazándote, estaremos en quiebra.

-No estamos en quiebra y tú lo sabes, ¡LO QUE QUIERES ES TENER MAS DINERO!

-Onegai Mizuki, si lo haces, seremos más ricos.

-¡¿Acaso eso solo te importa madre?! ¡MEJOR OCUPATE DE QUERER A RIN!

-¡ELLA NO MERECE LLAMARSE MI HIJA!

-Madre, entonces, ¡¿Por qué DIABLOS LA TUVISTE?!

-Mizuki, tranquila…

-Sabes que, prefiero terminar con él.

End Flash back

-Sesshomaru… tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos…-dijo la joven cabizbaja.

-¿Qué?

-Sesshomaru… tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo te quiero, pero no puedo hacerte sufrir…

-Esto me está matando… dímelo bien.

-Mi madre quiere que nos casemos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque cree que si lo hago, los vas a mantener, por eso…

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

-¿Qué?

-Vete por favor…. _"juro que me voy a vengar Mizuki… ¿Qué no era más sencillo decirme que me engañabas? Ahora hasta metes a tu madre en esto, pero juro que me las vas a pagar, nadie juega con Sesshomaru Youkai"_


	2. ¿Como te va?

-¡Hola enanas!-Dijo Mizuki abrazando a dos jóvenes-¡Ahora si ya estamos juntas!

-Claro que si Mizuki, pero veo que Rin está más nerviosa por los maestros-dijo una de las jóvenes.

-Kagome, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso es lo único que me interesa es terminar.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor les enseño sus salones.

Mizuki, Rin y Kagome se fueron del patio de la universidad hasta el salón 1º semestre de sistemas, donde Kagome sin darse cuenta, choco con un muchacho de mirada ambarina, que al verlo se quedaron petrificados. Cuando Mizuki los vio, saludo al joven.

-Hola Mizuki…

-Bueno, ella es mi prima Kagome, es la hermana de Kykio y prima de Sango y Kagura también-luego señalo a Rin- ella es mi hermanita, la que te hable.

Inuyasha saludo a las jóvenes, primero a Kagome y luego a Rin.

-Tu hermana me ha contado maravillas de ti…

-Gracias.

-Rin va a estudiar administración… igual que tu hermano, y Kagome sistemas como yo.

-Bueno, bienvenidas…

-Gracias-respondieron las jóvenes al unisonó.

-Bueno Inuyasha, nos vemos-dijo Mizuki para luego despedirse de Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla-Le dices a tu hermano que espero que se rompa el hueso en este comienzo de semestre…

-Si no te preocupes… adiós, fue un placer conocerlas.

-Adiós.

Cuando reanudaron su camino, Mizuki se topo con una mirada ambarina, muy parecida a la de Inuyasha, pero más profunda, cuando chocaron, a Mizuki se le cayeron los libros que tenía en su regazo, pero el joven los levanto.

-Gracias.

-De que.

Rin se dio cuenta de que las miradas que tenían ambos eran extrañas, pero para no ser aguafiestas, no dijo nada. Ya terminado el suceso, Mizuki las dejo en sus respectivos salones, al salir del salón en donde dejo a Rin, se volvió a topar con el joven, quiso salir corriendo, pero el interfería en su camino, al ver que le era imposible, suspiro.

-¿Me das permiso Sesshomaru? Tengo que ir a mis clases.

-Claro que si señorita-mintió el albino.

Cuando Mizuki pasó a la misma altura de Sesshomaru, la jalo del brazo para que quedara sobre su pecho, le alzo la mirada para toparse con sus ojos verde profundo, y la beso. Al término del beso, Mizuki le iba a dar una cachetada, pero el ambarino la detuvo.

-No me digas que no te gusto…-dijo con tono arrogante Sesshomaru.

-Usted había dicho que a Sesshomaru Youkai las mujeres no le dejan, usted las deja, ¿o será que quiere otra relación conmigo?

-No cariño-dijo apretándola más contra su pecho-Solo es que quiero recordar las veces que estuvimos juntos…

-Eres una escoria…

-Soy la escoria a la que le entregaste tu primera vez…

Mizuki no se aguanto la rabia y lo golpeó en la entrepierna.

-¡MIRAME PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡UNA COSA ES SER UNA CUALQUIERA Y OTRA MUY DIFERENTE ES ENTREGARSE POR AMOR! ¡MAS VALE QUE NO HABRAS LA BOCA PORQUE SI LO HACES TE DEJO SIN HIJOS!-Dijo la joven para luego tratar de correr.

Antes de que Mizuki corriera, Sesshomaru la tomo de la muñeca, para luego jalarla y tirarla encima de él, luego la tomo de las muñeca y acerco su reparación con la joven.

-Todavía no acabo contigo esta conversación.

-Pero yo sí. Más vale que me dejes en paz o juro que te arrepentirás.

-Eso ya lo veremos Higurashi-dijo el joven para luego soltarla.

-Dalo por hecho Youkai.

&

Ya en el salón de 1er semestre de administración, Rin seguía pensando en quien era el joven que se parce a Inuyasha, la respuesta más coherente: Su hermano. Era extraño pensar que ella se llevara muy bien con Inuyasha y odiara a su hermano, que aparentemente es mayor que él.

-_"Aquí algo no cuadra… ¿Cómo puede llevarse bien con Inuyasha y con el otro no? Ella le había dicho a Inuyasha antes de despedirse que su hermano se rompiera un hueso… Cuando dice eso es porque lo odia, y no es broma… Definitivamente tuvieron una relación."_

-¿Rin?

-¿Qué?

-¿En dónde estabas mujer?

-Perdón Kagome, ¿nos vamos?

-Eso mismo digo.

Kagome y Rin salieron de los salones para encontrarse con Mizuki y a Sango, quien estaban rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes, en mayoría hombres.

Rin siempre sentía orgullo por su hermana… Era la mayor de la familia, tenía buenas calificaciones, era bonita, en fin, era perfecta. Pero a veces sentía un poco de envidia hacia ella, ¿Por qué ella no tenía un poco de lo que ella tiene? Bueno, al menos se lleva muy bien con ella, Mizuki siempre la ha defendido cuando su madre le pegaba, en pocas palabras, hacia su papel de madre con ella, siempre ha sido así.

Cuando Mizuki las vio, se despidió del grupo junto con Sango y se acerco hacia ellas para luego saludarlas.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien.

-Bueno, después de haberse perdido 3 veces, aquí esta Sango.

-Vaya, hasta que te encontramos.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿les parece si nos vamos a desayunar?

-¿Pero Kagura y Kykio?

-Digamos que casi no me llevo muy bien con ellas… Además, no quiero que jovencitas de 1er semestre se vayan a perder en su 1er día de clases en la universidad.

-Bueno, vamos.

&

-Hola Sessh…

-No me llames así.

-Bueno Sesshomaru, lástima que Mizuki te dejo… Es una lástima que alguien como tú vague por amor por una mujer cualquiera como ella…-dijo acercándose más al albino.

-No me sorprende que hables así de alguien que sea de tu sangre…-respondió con sarcasmo.

-El que sea mi prima mayor no significa que le deba respeto…

-De eso ya me di cuenta…

Kagura se aproximo a los labios de Sesshomaru, y justamente cuando los rozaron, dos jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo, al verlos, una de ellas se quedo petrificada.

-Yo… Eh… Nosotras…¿Kagura no has visto a Kykio?-Dijo con voz quebrada Mizuki.

-No… Creo que esta con Inuyasha.

Mizuki no podía creer lo que veía… pero era algo lógico, el sex-symbol de la universidad con alguien de su altura era lógico, aunque ello le tomara unos instantes comprenderlo.

Rin se le quedo viendo… Mizuki solo hablaba así cuando algo le incomodaba, sin duda, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella fue su pareja y aun sentía algo por él.

-A… Bueno, dejamos a la pareja sola, ¿No Rin? Bueno, nos vemos Kagura, hasta luego primo-Dijo la joven para salir caminando.

Mizuki quería salir corriendo de ahí… No, jamás haría eso, su orgullo es primero ante eso, jamás dejaría a la luz sus debilidades, pero, no era posible, él fue el amor de su vida… o mejor dicho, solo una temporada. Ella lo dejo por causas graves, lo hizo por su felicidad, pero el merece ser feliz…

Por el otro lado, Sesshomaru conocía muy bien ese tono de voz… Le dolió verlo con Kagura, Mizuki es un poco orgullosa, nunca le ha gustado dar a conocer sus debilidades… Pero estar con ella más de 2 años es suficiente para conocerla, ¿acaso ella aun lo quería? Probablemente, pero lo único que se interpondría en eso es el orgullo del albino… Pero hay algo mejor, ya sabía quién era su hermana, tienen un gran parecido, solo que los ojos de Mizuki son más profundos que los de su hermana.

Mizuki caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin que se notara que tenía ganas de salir hacha una bala y jalando de la muñeca a Rin, al llegar al pasillo principal, Mizuki la saltó.

-¿Qué paso Mizuki?

-¿Qué paso de qué?

-Tú y el muchacho que estaba con Kagura.

Mizuki bajo la mirada, no quería decirle la verdad, el llego a ganarse su corazón, al principio nunca se llevaron, al contrario, todas sus platicas eran groseras y arrogantes.

-Eso te lo platico después…

**Bueno, cabe aclarar que no soy muy buena en esto, pero apenas empiezo, perdón por la tardanza.**


	3. Para colmo

Cuando llegaron de la escuela, Mizuki estuvo callada todo el tiempo, viendo a la nada, y al parecer sumida en sus pensamientos. Rin nuca la había visto así desde que le habían dicho que ella tenía un problema con sus pulmones, lo cual gracias a Kami se alivio. Ella se metió a su cuarto y no ha salido desde entonces. Rin decidió hablar con ella, lo que le pasaba no era normal en ella, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la caracterizaba se borro en poco tiempo. Cuando llego a su cuarto, toco dos veces, al momento recibió la aceptación para pasar. Al entrar a aquel cuarto, de paredes negras con oraciones escritas en rojo sangre, la canción "_See who i am_"** (1)** como música de fondo o cualquier canción del genero Gótico, típico de su hermana mayor, ella era la única que conocía el lado Gótico de Mizuki, en el exterior podía parecer una persona superficial, pero en el fondo, es una persona reservada, callada, solitaria en pocas palabras. Ni siquiera su madre entraba a su cuarto, Rin era la única. Cuando llego al pie de la cama de Mizuki, se sentó, ella estaba acostada dándole la espalda. Vestía una falda escocesa, una blusa de tirantes con encaje negro mallas de red y unas botas de aguja negras.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijiste que llegando a la casa me lo dirías.

-Está bien-Suspiro la joven levantándose para ver a su hermana-. Te lo diré.

**-**Lo que te pasa no es normal…

-¿Te acuerdas que tuve una discusión con mama?

-Sí, ella te dijo que quería tener más dinero, y que te embarazaras de…

-Pues era él con quien salía.

-De eso me di cuenta, además de ser hermano de Inuyasha.

-Así es…

-¿Por qué lo dejaste si aun lo quieres?

-No quería que mi madre lo convenciera de que nos casáramos… Aun tengo cosas por las cuales vivir y el también.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.

-Tengo miedo de cómo lo haya tomado, cuando alguien le traiciona el se las cobra tarde o temprano…

-¿Acaso no le dijiste el porqué terminaron?

-Sí, pero creo que él no lo tomo así… Si no como una excusa para dejarlo, eso es a lo que temo, que haya creído eso y ahora se va a vengar…

-Creo que es mejor que hables con el de lo que paso, así no te sentirás así, me preocupas.

-Sera tan sencillo si él no fuera tan orgulloso, arrogante, creído, egoísta…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mejor ni me lo describas completamente-Bromeo Rin-. No me quiero imaginar que con ese monstruo salías.

-Bueno, ya.

-El asesor dijo que habría un proyecto entre toda la universidad… ¿Cómo es eso?

-A…-suspiro-. Vas a hacer un proyecto con alguien de carrera y semestre diferente, bueno, si escoges al azar.

-No te entiendo.

-Es un proyecto fácil, lo único que cambia es tu compañero, por ejemplo, si tu quieres, puedes hacer con el proyecto con Kagome, o si quieres al azar, te anotas en una lista y después te dicen con quien te toco, puede ser un estudiante de carrera y semestre diferente.

-Ahora si te entendí.

-Creo que lo haremos la otra semana.

-¿Tu qué vas a escoger?

-No se… Tal vez al azar.

-¿Acaso no tienes amigos?-dijo Rin en burla-. Si sigues así te vas a quedar sola.

-¿Y quién dijo eso?-dijo para luego empujarla-. Yo quiero que me toque con uno de primer semestre.

-Y al momento a estrenar con los nuevos…

-Maldita…-la ataco con cosquillas.

A pesar de su edad, Mizuki y Rin se seguían entendiendo como unas niñas que juegan con sus muñecas, son diferentes, pero se entienden, son las mejores hermanas. Mizuki era la hermana perfecta, y para Rin, casi una madre. Rin siempre ha sentido ser una carga para Mizuki, pero ella siempre le ha dicho que no es una carga, al contrario, le quiere más que a su propia vida. Nuca han peleado, serian las hermanas perfectas. Pero en el fondo, Mizuki le tenía envidia a Rin, ella es normal, no necesita aparentar.

& Lunes en la tarde.

-Bueno, aquí esta todo lo que pidió joven Hakudoshi-dijo el anciano dejando una caja grande en la mesa-. Espero que esto le sea de gran ayuda.

-Déjala ahí Totosai-dijo el joven con una mano en el teléfono.

-Espero que su cumpleaños sea el mejor de todos joven-dijo el anciano para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse del salón.

Cuando por fin Hakudoshi se quedo solo, empezó a mirar el salón de su casa… Justo como lo quería, no quería que algo saliera mal, su cumpleaños debía ser hermoso.

Mizuki llego a la puerta del salón sin avisar, y al ver a su primo de espaldas, abrió lentamente la puerta, camino lentamente hacia él y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano primito?-dijo la joven para luego soltar a su primo-. Veo que necesitas ayuda.

-Así es…-suspiro-. Kana no podía venir, así que decidí hacerlo a mi manera.

-Ya veo… ¿Te parece si te ayudo?

-Está bien.

Mizuki empezó a sacar las cosas de la caja que anteriormente Totosai había traído, pero accidentalmente se le cayó la lista de invitados.

-¿Vas a invitar a tantos?-dijo mirando las hojas.

-Si es que todos asisten.

Mizuki reviso los nombres, hasta encontrarse a su peor pesadilla: Sesshomaru Youkai.

-También invitaste a…

-Igual.

& Martes.

-Tienen hasta el viernes para escoger a su pareja y hasta el jueves para los que decidan al azar. Buenas tardes.

El maestro se marcho antes de la hora de cambio de modulo. Rin seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Kohaku le llamo.

-Rin quería preguntarte algo…

-Claro Kohaku dime…

-¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en el proyecto?

-Claro, pero no sé si Kagome ya tenga pareja…

En eso llego corriendo Sango hasta llegar con Kagome. Cuando Rin la vio, se acerco.

-¿Qué tienes Sango? Te ves muy pálida-dijo Kagome.

-Es que un joven me pidió que fuera su pareja en el proyecto…

-¿Y qué le dijiste Sango?-intervino Rin.

-Le dije que lo pensaría…

-¿Pero porque te tiene así?

-Por que le pregunte a Mizuki que quien era y me dijo que es un pervertido…

-¿Cómo se llama Sango?-intervino Kohaku-. Tal vez lo conozca…

-Miroku Takeda.

-Lamentablemente es mi hermano… -dijo Kohaku-. Pervertido no es la palabra Sango, es más que eso. Yo que tu le diría un no por seguro.

-Gracias Kohaku… -suspiro aliviada-. Vamos a desayunar.

-Vamos.

& En el salón del 4º semestre de administración.

-Jaken…-susurro el albino-. Necesito un favor.

-Sí señor.

-Investiga si Mizuki ya tiene pareja en el proyecto, si la tiene dime quien es, si está en la lista del azar, arregla todo para que me toque con ella, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

& Jueves en la escuela.

-Higurashi Mizuki, aquí esta su sobre-llamo una anciana, la secretaria-. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias-dijo Mizuki recibiendo el sobre-. Hasta luego.

Mizuki se dirigió hacia su asiento, a un lado de Ayame, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Con quién te toco?-susurro Ayame.

-Espera-dijo abriendo el sobre-. Es…

Mizuki no lo podía creer… Sesshomaru Youkai. Ya era lo que faltaba, además de soportar sus acosos tendría que estar con el de pareja de proyecto. Su sonrisa se borro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ayame lo noto.

-_"Este imbécil tuvo que ver en esto… Maldito tu y Jaken… Me las van a pagar"._

-No me digas que fue el…

-Hablando del Rey de Roma…-dijo con sarcasmo-. Es el.

-Algo tuvo que hacer… Es demasiada coincidencia…

-Y de esta me la cobro.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí Monique reportándose en este fic.**

**Saludos a mis lectores de Xalapa, estuve allí el viernes. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)=See Who I am. ****Within Temptation. Una se mis canciones Favoritas.**

**¡Perdon por las tardanzas!**

**Bye.**


	4. Algo inesperado

Este día si que era pésimo, y más cuando le tienes que ver todos los días por tres o cuatro semanas, ¡Kami! Ya tenía suficiente con sus acosos y ahora tenía que ir a su casa. ¿Acaso había algo peor? No lo creo, después de él si habría muchas cosas, pero él era el primer desastre en su vida.

-Esto ya es suficiente-decía la joven mientras daba vueltas a su cuarto-. Tengo que soportar sus acosos y que venga a la fiesta, pero esto ya es el colmo. Definitivamente me vengare.

Cuando a Mizuki Higurashi se le ocurría vengarse de alguien si sería su peor pesadilla, y más cuando la tienen cansada de insistir mucho. Ya era hora de que Sesshomaru Youkai se las pagara.

La joven tomo su ropa y se la puso, después el maquillaje, los zapatos y el peinado. Ya estaba lista,

-Espero que esto funcione, bueno, aunque se pondrá celosa Kagura, pero es mi turno de jugar sucio-se decía en sus adentros-. Es momento de que me las cobres, ya no hablare mas contigo.

Con una mirada rápida de su atuendo, Mizuki salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Rin. Cuando llego, ella apenas si salía del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, cuando vio a Mizuki, está casi da un grito estruendoso.

-Me asustaste-decía Rin-. A la próxima toca antes de entrar-tomo asiento en el borde de su cama.

-Si toque-se excuso-. Además, ni siquiera te has apurado-miro a su alrededor y se sentó en la cama-. Mejor te ayudo, así saldrás en un dos por tres.

La joven se paro y se dirigió hacia el armario de su hermana menor, saco una chaqueta negra de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra, y unas botas de aguja. Después se fue hacia el tocador y saco algunos cosméticos y accesorios. Al terminar, lanzo la ropa a la cama, dejando a Rin incrédula, lo cual le reprocho, a lo que su hermana mayor solo sonrió.

-Mira Rin, no es por ofender pero a veces usas ropa de monja y no eres fea, eso déjaselos a las demás, además, esta ropa tiene años que no la usas.

-Es que no me gustan-dijo con una mueca en su cara-. Parezco prostituta.

Mizuki rio a carcajadas y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Claro que no querida, es solo que no estás acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa-dijo con ternura-. Y si de prostitutas hablamos, yo no lo parezco-mijo mirándose-. ¿O sí?

-No lo pareces, tienes razón, no estoy acostumbrada. Pero aun así, ¿puedo ponerme una blusa menos…?

-Claro que no. Por algo se empieza. Además-tomo la blusa-. Esta blusa no es muy atrevida como las de Kagura, esas si son de prostituta.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario. Rin accedió a la petición de su hermana, al terminar de ponerse la ropa, Mizuki la maquillo y peino, ya que Rin no es muy afecta al maquillaje.

-Ya casi estas lista-decía la mayor mientras le ponía brillo a los labios de Rin-. Te vas a ver hermosa.

-¿No me vas a poner kilos y kilos de maquillaje verdad?

-Claro que no cariño, tu rostro es demasiado hermoso como para estropearlo con kilos y kilos de maquillaje, solo con una pasada es suficiente para resaltar tu belleza.

-No sé cómo te pagare lo que has hecho por mí todo este tiempo.

-No es nada, solo con que termines tu carrera es suficiente para mi, así le demostraras a mama que eres capaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma y sin ayuda de alguien.

-Creo que ya es hora e irnos.

-Claro-dijo levantando a su hermana menor-. Solo prométeme que trataras de derrumbar esa coraza tímida que tienes, eres casi la mujer perfecta, no creo que los hombres no deban de saberlo.

Mizuki se sentía como una madre orgullosa de su hija, para Rin ella era como su madre, ya que su progenitora le odiaba a muerte.

&

Kikyo ya salía de la habitación de Kagura, cuando salió su hermana Kagome ya arreglada para la fiesta. Al verla la menor, solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo no sé para qué haces eso.

-Tú solo sigue el plan de Mizuki-aclaraba la mayor-. Créeme que será lo mejor que hayas visto de mi cuñado.

-¿Qué le va a hacer?

-Tú mejor que alguien sabe que cuando Mizuki se pone como tigre enjaulado se acaba a quien se cruce en su camino.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿No deberías llevar eso en una bolsa negra? Digo, ya que Kagura no se pondrá feliz de que tomes su ropa de prostituta.

-Le conviene, además, su amor "imposible"-dijo remarcando las comillas con sus dedos-. Se pondrá su ropa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ups, creo que te dije de mas-dijo rascándose la nuca-. Bueno, tú solo espera cuando sea la hora de jugar a la botella, esta vez si va a ser divertido.

Kagome asintió y las dos partieron a sus direcciones correspondientes.

La negra-azulina sabía perfectamente cuando alguien le hacía algo a Mizuki, la primogénita de Onigumo Higurashi y Sara Himura, -de un carácter casi impredecible-, ella le regresaba el doble de daño, sin importar de quien se tratara.

&Viernes ocho de la noche

Apenas la noche era joven y ella ya se quería ir de ahí. La verdad su personalidad casi bipolar –o algo parecido- ya la tenían harta. Quería sentir la libertad de ser ella misma –como ella lo llamaba-, dejar de ser "la chica superficial" como le decían, y ser un chica normal, o al menos ser ella misma.

Ya era la cuarta copa de vino tinto que le servían –lo único que aceptaba ya que nunca le gustaba tomar-, y como siempre, estaba sola, quitando a sus "amigos" que solamente le hablaban por tener dinero, su superficial madre y sus problemas de tabaco y personalidad estaba sola.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en el salón, lejos de todo y todos; cabizbaja y sin ganas de hacer algo. Sin percatarse en donde caminaba, choco su hombro con otra persona, derramando una copa de vidrio en consecuencia y tirando el contenido en el piso.

-Discúlpeme yo…

Dejo de articular palabra cuando choco su mirada esmeralda con un azul impactante, pertenecientes a un hombre atractivo. Los minutos fueron eternos, sus miradas no cedían a desconectarse, hasta que uno de ellos volvió a la realidad. Aquel muchacho se disculpo con Mizuki.

-No era mi intención...-dijo suavemente el muchacho.

-No se preocupe, no estaba mi cabeza en este mundo y no me fije por donde iba-interrumpió Mizuki-. ¿No se ensucio?

-No-dijo mirando su ropa-. Y por favor no me llame de usted, hábleme de tu. Me hace sentir de cuarenta años, aun tengo dieciocho.

-Pero…

-Se me olvidaba-dijo con gracia-. Bankotsu Takeda, para servirle-dijo alzando su mano.

-Mizuki Higurashi.

Esos momentos parecieron además de eternos mágicos, sus miradas quedaron conectadas, hasta que un tercero los interrumpió.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano-interrumpió otro joven-. Mizuki, el es mi hermano mayor Bankotsu.

-Si ya nos conocemos-dijo el hermano.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós-dijo la pareja al unisonó.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia, a lo cual la mujer se quedo incrédula.

-¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo bella dama?

-Claro.

Las canciones fueron eternas entre ese par, conversaciones de todo tipo no se hacían esperar, hasta que ese maravilloso momento se deshizo. Y en esos momentos, discretamente, Sesshomaru los vigilaba con la mirada llena de rabia.

Y otra vez, se quedo sola.

Mizuki salió del salón para tomar aire, las platicas sobre ropa de moda, música asquerosa –bueno, una que otra-, viajes, chicos guapos –o mejor dicho, adinerados-, y demás cosas superficiales, eso siempre lo ha detestado. Se apoyo con los codos en el barandal del balcón, con el frio a flor de piel, y con la música escuchándose a través de las ventanas, suspiro pesadamente y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-No saben cuantas ganas tengo de ser Rin… Cuantas ganas tengo de que mi madre se muera…

-Veo que eres bipolar porque hace un rato te veías tan feliz…-ironizo el joven-. Y ahora eres otra.

-Y eso a ti que te importa… Tu solo te has concentrado en hacerme la vida de cuadritos-dijo dando un sorbo a su copa-. Además, ¿no deberías estar con tu "novia de chocolate"?

Conocía muy bien esa voz: Sesshomaru Youkai. Ya le quedaba más claro, el era casi el punto de ebullición de su paciencia.

-Claro que no, solo tomo justicia. Y tu prima no es mi novia.

-Vaya-dijo con sarcasmo-. Si aun siguiéramos juntos, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo saliendo de la escuela?

Eso fue una pregunta inesperada por parte de la joven. Además, lo dejo desconcertado y atónito.

-No lo sé-dijo acercándose-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque mi madre te iba a convencer…

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

-Que no quiero un teatro con trama de matrimonio como vida. Mis padres se casaron por eso, mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, por eso se casaron. Y ahora-suspiro-. Cada quien tiene sus amantes.

-No tiene porque pasar eso contigo.

-Si eso no funcionaba, me obligaría a embarazarme de ti.

-Sigo sin ver el lado malo.

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru-dijo apartándose de él-. A su tiempo lo comprenderás. Y otra cosa-dijo mirándolo-. Si te vas a vengar, solo te pido que no haya terceros de por medio, ellos no tienen la culpa. Espero tu venganza.

-Está bien.

& Once de la noche

La mayor parte de los "adultos" ya habían abandonado el salón, mientras que el resto estaban en las mesas, y en un extremo del recinto, estaban la bolita de muchachos.

-Bueno, Kagome-dijo la joven de ojos castaños-. Vas a besar a… Kouga.

-Yo…

-Ni modo Kagome, pero… Tendrá que ser un beso de… Bueno no soy mala, de pico.

-Pe-pero Sango…

-Se llevan se aguantan Kag-susurro su hermana mayor-Y creo que tendrás que hacerlo.

-No me ayudes.

Kagome se levanto de su lugar, cerró los ojos y se dio un beso fugaz en la boca de Kouga. Después, los siguientes, Kykio y Mizuki.

-Haber Miz-dijo con gracia Kykio-Dale un beso Francés a… Renkotsu-dijo mirándolo-. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano que apenas llego?

-Bankotsu.

-Dale un beso francés a Bankotsu.

-Pe-pero es nuevo en esto, además, casi no lo conozco-se excuso.

-Vamos que es lo que pierdes-dijo con gracia Hakudoshi-. Bueno, a menos de que te guste.

-¡Estás loco!

-Claro que no, solo hazlo.

La verdad a Mizuki ya le había atraído en el "físico" Bankotsu, al inicio de la fiesta ya se habían cruzado e intercambiado varias palabras con él, y ya le interesaba, un poco, pero le interesaba. Se levanto lentamente como una niña pequeña inocente de este juego, porque casi se notaba el color carmín de sus mejillas. Mientras que Bankotsu se levanto rápidamente, al estar frente a frente, la sujeto por la cintura y la pego más a él.

-Tranquila-le susurro-. No voy a hacerte el amor.

Si Mizuki se había puesto roja antes, ahora estaba ardiendo en calor de 10000000 ºC.

-Y quien dijo que quiero que hagas eso-dijo con sarcasmo-. Además, no estoy nerviosa-dijo orgullosa-. _Si, como no, se nota que no Mizuki Higurashi, estas más calmada que otra cosa_-pensó.

Y realmente si él fuera demasiado bocón, habría dicho que ella estaba más roja que un tomate en su punto de maduración. Trago fuerte, y poco a poco, se acerco a ella, y antes de que sus alientos se mezclaran, el joven la jalo más fuerte, provocando la sorpresa de la chica.

Aquel beso fue arrasador para Mizuki. Sentía como corrientes desenfrenadas de electricidad le recorrían todo el cuerpo, y para colmo, se sentía en el paraíso, lastima, tuvieron que separarse en medio de silbidos y "se gustan" como gritos.

Después: Hakudoshi y Rin.

-Primita que gusto verte en esto, eres nueva, no seré tan malo.

-Me das miedo.

-Dale un beso de boca a Sesshomaru.

Ahora rezaba a todo dios para que no pasara pero vio que no funciono.

-_La suerte esta de mi lado_-pensó el albino.

-_Sin nerviosismos y rápido Rin… ¡Carajo! Para qué diablos me dejo de Sango, me las va a pagar con Miroku_-Pensó mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

Se acerco, juntaron sus rostros y casi iba a ser rápido –según Rin- pero al albino se le antojo no soltarla. Al albino le gusto el sabor de los labios carnosos y rosados de la joven.

-_Jamás pensé que sabría tan bien… Pero después tendré más_-pensó el joven.

-Bueno-interrumpió Miroku-. Solo tres mas y ya.

Rin y Sango. La venganza sería muy bonita.

-Te vas a dejar abrazar y no vas a chistar de cualquier movimiento de Miroku en lo que resta del juego, mi querida Sango-dijo rápido-. Y como me debes dos, que te de un beso apasionado en la boca.

Sango no articulo palabra alguna ya que el pervertido se le acerco y la abrazo y empezó a manosear a la joven. Y como si la vida se fuera en ello, Miroku no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le planto el beso.

-_Juro portarme bien_-se dijo en sus adentros.

Mizuki y… Sesshomaru. Esto se va a poner bueno.

-Tú también me debes-dijo altanera-. Besa mis pies y bailarle a Kagura.

-Sencillo-dijo retándola.

-No he acabado-interrumpió-Vas a bailar como stripper a Kagura, pero con su ropa.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo inquebrantable del albino. Kykio llevo la ropa y junto cuando iba a articular palabra…

-Hijos es hora de irnos-interrumpió Inuno Taisho.

-Esa es difícil-interrumpió Inuyasha-la dejamos para después-se levanto de su lugar.

-Inuno Taisho-sama-interrumpió Mizuki-. No se preocupe, yo los dejo a su casa.

-Está bien, nos vemos-y salió del lugar.

-_Esto va a ser divertido_-pensó Inuyasha-. _Sacare una foto de recuerdo_.

A Sesshomaru no le quedaba más que hacerlo, su salida se desvaneció y no habría otra cosa que le salvase, a menos de que…

-¡PUES QUE PITOS TE PASA MIZUKI!-grito efusivamente Kagura-. ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO ESA ES MI ROPA!

-¡Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ERA TUYA PENDEJA!-se defendió la joven-. ¡PARA TU INFORMACION NO ES TUYA PORQUE YO LA COMPRE!-mintió.

Ese pequeño escándalo horrorizo a los presentes. Mizuki trago duro y conto hasta diez soltando un sonoro suspiro y se quito un mechón de su rizado cabello que yacía en su frente.

-Bueno, si quieres lo hacemos con tu ropa-dijo Mizuki más tranquila-. Por mi no hay problema.

Kagura no respondía, pero su cara roja de la rabia delataba su enojo; si alguien no hacia algo por calmar las cosas terminaría en una pelea callejera.

-Creo que mejor seguimos con los siguientes-intervino Sango.

Mizuki asintió, y los últimos: Sesshomaru y Mizuki.

-Lo mismo-dijo altanero-. ¿Te sigo gustando? Si la respuesta es no, besa al que te llame la atención.

-No eres mi tipo-dijo con sarcasmo-. Pero, Kagura me va a ayudar.

Mizuki le susurro a Kagura que vendara a dos jóvenes disimuladamente, después Kagura besaría a Sesshomaru y Mizuki a Bankotsu. Al termino de vendarlos, se hizo lo dicho, Kagura con Sesshomaru y Mizuki con Bankotsu.

-Ya esta y ya terminamos-dijo molesta-. Lo que paso aquí se queda aquí y entre nosotros-iba a levantarse pero Sesshomaru articulo.

-No tenias porque hacer eso-intervino-. ¿A quién besaste?

-Nunca especificaste si querías que te dijera, así se queda y punto-sentencio.

Se levantaron todos y se fueron del lugar. Sabían de la situación y no querían ver que seguía.

**Lo acepto, no me gusto este cap, y sé que soy más huevona que una tortuga, ¡PERO NO SE ME OCURRE ALGO! Bueno, o algo así. **

**¡AYUDENME CON IDEAS O MANTENGAN MI CABEZA CALIENTE PARA QUE ESCRIBA RAPIDO!**

**ACEPTO IDEAS O CAPITULOS DE OTROS LECTORES.**

**PS: ¿Qué ES UN DREBBLE, SONFIC Y LIME O LIMA-O COMO SE DIGA-? Espero que me ayuden.**

**¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!**


End file.
